The present invention relates to tools and processes for forming metal preforms, metal shapes and metal balls useful in microelectronics and more specifically, to injection molded solder and flexible molds which constrain some metal reflow to form metal performs, metal shapes and solder balls which are released or extracted from molds and collected.